Projection-type display devices are generally devices that integrate light sources, optics systems, electronics, and other components for projecting data such as images, video, documents, and spreadsheets from computers or video devices onto walls or front or rear screens, for large-image viewing. They are especially popular among business users who give presentations as part of their job responsibilities. Newer projectors can weigh as little as a few pounds, making them well suited for business travelers. As the quality of projection technology has improved, projectors are also finding their way into peoples' homes for high-definition television (HDTV) and other home entertainment applications. Some industry pundits predict that digital projectors will also become the standard projection technology used in movie theaters.
Some projection-type display devices rely on digital micromirror devices (DMD's). Each DMD may correspond to a pixel or a sub-pixel of the display device. A DMD works by reflecting light in accordance with its corresponding pixel or sub-pixel, so that the pixel or sub-pixel is properly projected by the display device. However, DMD's usually need to be refreshed at very fast rates in order for the resulting display device to work properly. This can induce significant stress on the DMD's, causing them to prematurely fail.